Poudlard story
by Lisa Barcq
Summary: Voici mon nouveau délire, ça s'appelle Poudlard Story, c'est débile, en fait, c'est Loft Story avec les persos de HP. En plus c'est les lecteurs qui votent par review pour savoir qui ils vont garder. Enfin, lisez, c'est space.
1. Default Chapter

Poudlard Story

Cette fic est née de mon dernier délire. Je vais refaire le loft (propriété d'Endemol, je crois), avec les persos d'HP (qui appartiennent à JKR). A la fin de chaque chapitre, trois nominations, et vous votez par review pour en éliminer un. Les petits trucs en italique, c'est que c'est moi qui parle. Les dialogues sont sous la forme théâtrale. Pour le premier épisode, je mets les noms de famille, mais après, vous vous contenterez des prénoms.

**Episode n°1 : l'entrée dans Poudlard.**

RITA SKEETER : Poudlard Story : dix candidats enfermés dans un château pendant une année scolaire (du 1er septembre au 31 juin), sous l'œil attentif de 42 tableaux, écoutés en permanence par MES oreilles _(nananananèreuh !)_. Tous les mois, des nominations et VOUS choisissez qui est éliminé _(ça se voit que j'ai jamais regardé le loft !) _! L'émission est, bien entendu, présentée par MOI, Rita Skeeter ! Je vais demander aux candidats de se présenter. Sirius ?

SIRIUS BLACK : Mon nom est Sirius Black. J'ai étudié à Poudlard dans la maison Gryffondor. J'ai 39 ans…

RITA SKEETER : 39 ans ? Le chiffre indiqué sur ma fiche est 42 ans !

SIRIUS BLACK : Je disais donc que j'avais 39 ans _(j'adore une nounou d'enfer !)_. Je me suis échappé de prison où j'ai été enfermé 12 ans il y a 6 ans. Je suis poursuivi par le ministère et par les Mangemorts. Mon but dans la vie est de retrouver Pettigrow à cause de qui mes amis sont morts. Je crois que c'est tout.

RITA SKEETER : Hermione ?

HERMIONE GRANGER : Je me nomme Hermione Granger. Âgée de 20 ans, je suis maîtresse de conférence sur les thèmes de la libération des elfes, de la quatrième révolte des gobelins…

RITA SKEETER : Merci beaucoup Miss Granger !

HERMIONE GRANGER : Et mon but dans la vie est d'obtenir la version oiginale dédicacée de 'Gwendoline la Fantasque, ou les péripéties d'une sorcière dérangée'.

RITA SKEETER : Tom ?

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR (VOLDEMORT) : Mon nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Voldemort ou Voldy. J'ai un âge indeterminé ET indeterminable. Mon métier consiste à tuer les gens quand je m'ennuie. Mes buts dans la vue sont de conquérir le monde, de devenir immortel et d'éliminer Harry Potter.

RITA SKEETER : De grandes ambitions à ce que je vois ! Gilderoy ?

GILDEROY LOCKART : Mon nom est Gilderoy Lockart, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la ligue de défense contre les forces du mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo. Mon but dans la vie est de débarasser le monde des forces du mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux.

RITA SKEETER : Minerva ?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL : Je suis née en Ecosse il y a *censuré* années. Je suis professeur de métamorphoses à Poudlard.

RITA SKEETER : Draco ?

DRACO MALEFOY : Ancien élève de Serpentard, âgé de 20 ans, je rêve de détruire Potter pour toutes les humiliations qu'il m'a fait subir. Je travaille aujourd'hui au Ministère, au Département dit 'des Langues de Plomb'.

RITA SKEETER : Parvati ?

PARVATI PATIL : J'étais dans la classe d'Hermione au collège. Je travaille aujourd'hui dans le monde de la mode, sorcière comme Moldue.

RITA SKEETER : Harry ?

HARRY POTTER : Je suis Harry Potter. Ça vous suffit ?

RITA SKEETER : Oui, merci. Severus ?

SEVERUS ROGUE : Ennemi à la fois de Sirius, de Harry, de Hermione, de Ron, de Parvati, de Voldemort et de Gilderoy, j'ai vécu toute ma vie dans l'espoir d'une vengeance. Je suis professeur de potions à Poudlard.

RITA SKEETER : Ronald ?

RONALD WEASLEY : Je suis Auror. J'étais dans la classe de tous les autres au bahut... euh... au collège.

RITA SKEETER : Vous allez maintenant entrer dans le loft... euh... le château. Vous serez limité dans vos déplacements. Vous n'aurez accès qu'à dix pièces (deux chambres, une salle de bains, une piscine intérieure, une cuisine, un salon-salle à manger, une bibliothèque, une salle de duel, une salle de billard _(vive le Cluedo !)_ et une salle entièrement vide dont vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez) et un jardin. Vous devrez cohabiter pendant 10 mois avec cinq poules et un chien.

Fin du premier épisode. Review. Au fait, je recherche un co-écrivain pour cette fic, qui sinon ne va pas durer longtemps (je suis déjà presque en manque d'inspiration, mais remarquez le presque).__


	2. Message aux lecteurs

Message aux lecteurs :

Bientôt disponible, LE site Poudlard Story.

Allez à l'adresse abienfait.free.fr

Je remettrais un message quand le site sera complètement en ligne.

@ + !

Lisa.


End file.
